Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
As recording media on which images are formed with inks, there is known a recording medium having a porous ink receiving layer that is formed from inorganic particles such as silica particles and alumina particles as the main component on a substrate in order to improve ink absorbency.
However, the porous ink receiving layer may crack when a stress is applied. To prevent the ink receiving layer from cracking, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-212994 discloses an ink jet recording medium including an ink receiving layer that contains polyvinyl alcohol, urethane, and silica and has a dynamic hardness of 9 or more.